baccanofandomcom-20200223-history
1934 Alice in Jails: Prison/Prologue I: Camorrista
Synopsis The police bring Firo Prochainezo in handcuffs to a nondescript basement in Manhattan, where he is met by Bureau of Investigation BOI Agent Edward Noah—a former Police Inspector from his past. The two acknowledge that they have changed over the years before falling back into their old habits of riling each other up, but Edward's colleagues Bill Sullivan, Donald Brown, and a bespectacled man whom Bill introduces as Allen Becker join them before their conversation can become any more heated than it already is. Bill goes over their file on Firo's upbringing before addressing why Firo is currently in custody: they have brought him in to interrogate him on the destruction of property at Mist Wall the previous year. Bill's slightly sarcastic attitude clearly irks Firo, so Allen pats Firo on the head and advises him to ignore the tone. Allen's own self-important attitude gives Firo pause, and he gives Allen a closer, quizzical look. At the glint of dawning recognition on Firo's face, Allen flexes his right hand and warns Firo that he was careless; had Allen been feeling 'hungry', Firo would have wound up his lunch. Allen's words confirm Firo's suspicions. While he does not personally recognize Allen Becker, the memories of Szilard Quates recognize him as Victor Talbot, one of the alchemists from the Advena Avis. Victor remarks that the demon's rules are 'funny'—while he cannot use a false name, others can introduce him with one. Firo pales, recalling how Victor's right hand had been on his head just a minute before, and Victor exhales. A reaction like that can only mean that Firo really was the one who 'ate' Szilard after all. Victor informs Firo that he learned this information courtesy of Ennis, whom he visited on account of her connection to Szilard and Victor's suspicions over whether Maiza Avaro personally devoured him. Firo's condemnation of Victor's actions as a 'dirty trick' offends Victor's sensibilities, and he goes on a rant about how much he hates mafiosi, camorristi, and other criminals of Firo's ilk. Once Victor's rant breaks off due to want of air, Firo asks him if he does not think Firo will try to devour him. Victor scoffs at the expectation a federal agent like him will cave to threats so easily, while Bill, Donald, and Edward all quietly position themselves to act should Firo carry out his devouring threat. Firo swiftly decides that the time for talk is over, and he flips the table upward with the intention of dashing under it toward Victor – only, Victor's chair is empty. The table drops back onto the floor, and Firo looks up to find Victor crouching upon it and aiming a gun straight at Firo's face. Victor resettles in his seat, admitting that while he had planned to jump, landing on the table itself had been accidental. With Victor's true identity out in the open, Firo surmises that the Mist Wall vandalism is bogus and asks what Victor actually wants him to do. With a wide smile, Victor replies that he would like Firo to take a trip to a certain 'vacation spot' near San Francisco—a little celebrity joint known as Alcatraz. Trivia Cultural References Characters in Order of Appearance * Firo Prochainezo * Edward Noah * Bill Sullivan * Donald Brown * Victor Talbot (introduced as Allen Becker) Quotes Category:Light Novel Chapters